jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Pursuit (story arc)
is the twenty-first story arc in JoJolion. Summary Back at the Higashikata's, Norisuke suddenly read on the newspapers that Josuke and Rai are suspected of murder and becomes worried. Meanwhile, the pair has put a Lamborghini on a tree to hide from the police, using the reprieve to gather their thoughts. They theorize that Satoru Akefu's Stand is attacking by making things knock into them but are unsure about the trigger. Moreover, Rai discovers that Satoru Akefu may be attending a lecture on regenerative medicine at the TG University Hospital. Once they decide to actually go to the lecture, Satoru's Stand reappears only to disappear again when Josuke summons Soft & Wet. Its reappearance makes them realize that it is triggered by the intent of pursuit. As they worriedly leave the car to escape the incoming attack, Josuke and Rai discover with horror that the drops from an incoming rain become lethal projectiles, forcing them to take refuge in a police car. Josuke also realizes that Yasuho may be in danger herself. Cornered, Josuke confesses to Rai that at this point, he may still have no proper identity even if he's found out the identities of the two men he is composed of since he neither has memory nor has anyone from his past been looking for him. Josuke is thus determined to claim the Rokakaka and perform an equivalent exchange as proof of his existence. Josuke thus steps out of the car, willingly letting the raindrops pierce his body to be transported to the hospital. A shocked Rai is left behind, apprehended by the police. Meanwhile, Yasuho and Tooru are sitting together. Reminiscing an incident in which he was inspired to create an invention thanks to Yasuho but was ignored, Tooru manages to turn the conversation back to his love life, asking Yasuho again to come back together. Yasuho is distracted by her own researches, and Tooru eventually helps Yasuho by showing her a photo revealing not only Satoru Akefu's face, but also revealing that he and Mitsuba Higashikata are acquainted. Incidentally, the rain has just reached their location. There are 48 hours left before the harvest. Appearances |Av4 = NorisukeAv.png |Name4 = Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av5 = JoshuAv.png |Name5 = Joshu Higashikata |SName1 = Josuke Higashikata |Name6 = Hato Higashikata |Name7 = Daiya Higashikata |Av6 = HatoAv.png |Av7 = DaiyaAv.png |Av8 = OjirouAv.png |Name8 = Ojiro Sasame |Status8 = |Av9 = MakorinAv.png |Name9 = Minor Characters#Maako Kitani |Status9 = |Av10 = YasuhoAv.png |Name10 = Yasuho Hirose |SName9 = Maako Kitani |Name11 = Tooru |Name12 = Mitsuba Higashikata |Av11 = TooruAv.png |Av12 = MitsubaAv.png |Av13 = JosefumiAv.png |Name13 = Josefumi Kujo |Av14 = Kira8Av.png |Name14 = Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) |Status14 = |SName14 = Yoshikage Kira |Av15 = DoctorJJL.png |Name15 = Wu Tomoki |Status15 = }} }} Chapters *089 (936).'' Dangerous Pursuit, Part 1'' *090 (937).'' Dangerous Pursuit, Part 2'' *091 (938).'' Dangerous Pursuit, Part 3'' *092 (939).'' Dangerous Pursuit, Part 4'' *093 (940).'' Dangerous Pursuit, Part 5'' *''094 (941) Dangerous Pursuit, Part 6 '' Volumes Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Story Arcs